


Dinner with Superman

by Magicnfamily101



Series: The Adventurous Adventures of Buck, Eddie, and Chris [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Buck meets christopher, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicnfamily101/pseuds/Magicnfamily101
Summary: Buck is coming for dinner, and I’m bad at summaries. This is part 2 to He didn’t have time.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: The Adventurous Adventures of Buck, Eddie, and Chris [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590511
Comments: 5
Kudos: 173





	Dinner with Superman

**Author's Note:**

> I’m glad you guys liked part one so much so here is part 2

Buck and Eddie had been going out at least 3 times a week for about a month. They we’re officially boyfriends but buck has yet to meet the most important man in Eddie’s life, Eddie had been thinking about introducing them with buck sleeping over sometimes it would make it easier for him not to have to sneak out at 5:30 in the morning. But Christopher was used to being Eddie’s number one priority and while of corse he still was he would have to share his limelight with Buck now heck he already was and he hadn’t even met the man, he doesn’t even know Buck and Eddie were a thing. Eddie wanted his boys to get to know each other so, that night when Chris and Eddie were having dinner Eddie decided it was time to talk to Chris about meeting Buck.  
“Hey bud”  
Eddie said getting Christopher’s attention off his peas that he despised so much.  
“Yes daddy.”  
“I have something I need to talk to you about, I have a special friend his name is Buck. I wanted to know if you would like to meet him.”  
“Is he like you best friend?”  
Chris asked  
“Well yes he is but he’s also my boyfriend.”  
Eddie said hesitantly  
“Oh so like how Jenny has two dads that are married.”  
“Yeah kind of but me and buck aren’t married or planning to get married anytime soon”  
Eddie explained the best way he knew how too  
“Okay Daddy I’ll meet him if you want me if you want me to.”  
“I don’t care about me buddy do you want to meet him?”  
Eddie was nervous for Chris response. What if he didn’t want to meet buck? What if they met and Chris hated Buck? Christopher cut off his thoughts by asking in a shy voice  
“What if he doesn’t like me?”  
Eddie looked up shocked  
“Mijo, what do you mean?”  
“Mommy didn’t like me and she left. What if Buck does like me and then changes his mind like Mommy did? Or what if he just doesn’t like me, what are you gonna do then Daddy?”  
Eddie didn’t know what to say so he said the first thing he could think of.  
“Anyone who doesn’t like you is stupid and if Buck doesn’t like you he can leave we will be just fine. And your Mommy didn’t leave because of you, she just had to find out who she was before she could be mom. I guess she hasn’t figured it out yet bud, and she might not but what do we always say?”  
“It’s the two of us against the world.”  
Chris says with a smile.  
A few more minutes I by and Eddie doesn’t want to bring up dinner with Buck again quite yet.  
“Daddy?”  
“Yes mijo?”  
“I think I would like to meet Buck.”  
Eddie’s face lit up in the biggest smile imaginable.  
“Great we have tomorrow off maybe he could come to dinner then.”  
Christopher nodes with his own smile plastering his face. Eddie texted buck to ask if he would be interested to which he immediately got a ‘yes’ in response. 

———-

Eddie was nervous. Scratch that he was petrified. He had tried on three different outfits and had spent an hour doing his hair. When he finally finished getting ready, he put Chris in the living room with his toys and Teen Titans Go! playing in the back ground. Then off he went to start dinner he was going to make spaghetti and meatballs, a simple dish, and it was one of Christopher’s and Buck’s favorite dishes. He put the sauce on simmer and as he started on the meatballs the door bell rang. He walked over to answer and heard Christopher’s crutches coming into the room.  
“Hey babe”  
Buck said Eddie pecked him on the lips and ushered him in. He felt a little hand grab his back pocket alerting him that Christopher was behind him. Christopher peaked around his dad to see a smiling man squatting down so he quickly hid back behind his dad. He heard the two men chuckle.  
“Come on mijo, don’t be shy I told you buck was nice.”  
His dad said  
“Hi Christopher I’m Buck I like your shirt big Superman fan?”  
Chris peaked around Eddie again and nodded his head.  
“I’m my daddy’s Superman.”  
He said back  
“Really then your daddy is one lucky guy.”  
“Do you want to play Spider-man and Ironman with me?”  
Christopher asked  
“Definitely come on little man lets go.”  
Eddie watched as they went to the living room together and smiled. His smile got even bigger when he heard them laughing and playing fighting the bad guys. Eddie hated more than anything to break up the fun between his boys but it was time for dinner. That night after they watched a movie Eddie took Chris to bed.  
“ I love Buck, Daddy!”  
“Yeah Superman? Can I tell you a secret, so do I.”  
Eddie hadn’t realized buck was standing in the doorway until he kissed Christopher on the forehead and turned around.  
“I love you too”  
Buck said like he was surprised that someone like Eddie could or would love him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope y’all liked part two I think if y’all want, I’ll do a part three of buck maybe adopting Christopher and him and Eddie getting married.


End file.
